


Puppy Love

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: Prompt: Jealousy
Relationships: Nishikino Maki & Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Puppy Love

Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

* * *

“Maki-chan, have you seen Umi-chan? I haven’t really seen her walk home with you to work on the songs these days,” Hanayo asked as she, Rin, and I were on our way to the student council room to drop off some important looking documents Honoka left behind in the club room. I shrugged.

“I’m not really sure. She just said that she needed to do something at home, and that we have enough material for now to last us until our next live.” The two just looked at me weirdly.

“That doesn’t sound like her, though. I wonder if something happened - nya.”

“Are you talking about Umi-chan?” The three of us jumped. We looked behind and saw Kotori smiling at us innocently. We all nodded at her. Kotori just giggled and led us into the student council room where Honoka was sorting out stuff I didn’t really care about.

“Don’t worry, Umi-chan’s fine. She’s just a bit preoccupied lately.” Honoka waved her hand in greeting as Hanayo handed her her papers.

“Ah! Thank you, Hanayo-chan! I was wondering where I placed these.”

“You should be careful with your documents, Honoka, or Umi will get mad at you again,” I reminded her as I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms and legs. Honoka smirked at me.

“Oh, Umi-chan’s too busy with Satou-kun lately to notice me, but she made sure that Kotori-chan makes sure I don’t slack off too much!” she said offhandedly, and Hanayo, Rin, and I just looked at her curiously.

“Satou-kun?” Honoka and Kotori looked at each other then back at us, playful eyes and huge smiles on their faces.

“Oh yeah! You haven’t met him yet. Umi-chan’s been working extra hard during the day so that she can go home early and see Satou-kun.”

“Satou-kun’s family just moved in a few houses away from the dojo. You could say Umi-chan fell in love at first sight. Satou-kun is very adorable, right, Honoka-chan?” I swore Kotori’s eyes sparkled in something akin to mischief as I saw her look in my direction for a second. My eyes narrowed, my lips morphing into a full blown frown.

“Yup! And so sweet, too! Aww, I’m really jealous of Umi-chan right now! Satou-kun also seems to really like her.” Hanayo and Rin’s eyes sparkled, but my mind seemed to take the news of having my senior’s attention somewhere else quite disturbing, and, frankly, I didn’t like it one bit.

_‘She prefers to spend time with someone she just met rather than write songs with me?!’_ I let myself stew for a few minutes as I sat there digesting this piece of information while the others gushed over how nice this Satou-kun was. I snapped out of my thoughts as Rin shouted my name.

“Earth to Maki-chan! You okay – nya? Your face is scary.” I blushed.

“O-of course, I am! What do you want now?”

“Uh, we’re going to visit Umi-chan and Satou-kun with Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan later. Want to come with us?” Hanayo timidly asked. My answer was instantaneous.

“No! I-I mean, I don’t have reason to visit her. And I don’t really care about meeting this Satou-kun. If you guys are staying, I’m going home now,” I said as I stood up to leave then went out the door with a careless wave to the others. I ignored Hanayo and Rin’s confused faces and Honoka and Kotori’s mischievous glances.

“Is Maki-chan upset about something?” Honoka and Kotori just laughed.

* * *

_‘This is getting ridiculous!’_

I tuned Hanayo and Rin out while they continued to gush over how cute Satou-kun was when they met him the day before. I really didn’t get how one person could get the attention of my friends this much, especially since he got the approval of my usually stoic senior. My eyes suddenly twitched irritably, and I must’ve been gripping my sheet music tightly because a warm hand suddenly encased mine and eased the papers from my grip. I looked up and blushed, Umi’s eyes staring at me worriedly. She didn’t say anything, and just straightened up and addressed the other people in the room.

“The others are waiting at the club room. Why don’t you, two, go ahead and we’ll catch up after we fine-tune some of the songs?”

“Okay, Umi-chan. We’ll see you later!” Hanayo and Rin left still talking animatedly, and I was left uncomfortably waiting for Umi to address me. I felt her sit beside me on the bench and carefully placed my sheet music on the piano.

“I honestly expected you to come with them when Honoka texted me that they’d be visiting yesterday,” she said casually. I just turned my head away as I fiddled with my hair.

“Like I said, I really don’t have any reason to go.” We stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, until I heard Umi giggle beside me, so I discreetly took a peak at her and saw that she was laughing at something on her phone.

“Is that from Satou-kun?” I couldn’t help the hostility in my voice. Umi looked at me, smiling.

“Sort of. His mother secretly took a picture of him doing something silly then sent it to me. It’s really quite funny.” I scowled.

“You’ve only met his family for, like, a week? And now you’re getting really close to his mother,” I said as I gritted my teeth in irritation. At this point, I didn’t care that I was acting like a spoiled brat. Someone was taking Umi’s attention away from me and I wasn’t afraid to show anybody how upset it made me. She giggled.

“Well, for me to see Satou-kun, I need to go through his mother first, don’t I?” That made me scowl more.

“What for? Doesn’t he have the free will to see you on his own? I really don’t see how great you think he is for you to constantly see him. Because of him, you haven’t spent time with me in days.” I blushed madly as I accidentally blurted that last part out.

“I-I mean, because we haven’t made progress on a new song yet!” I tried to remedy, but the damage had been done, and now I tried really hard to avoid my senior’s face as she looked at me in amusement.

“Sometimes I don’t get what’s in that head of yours. If that’s the case, then why don’t you come over after practice so that we can work on that song you’re so adamant on composing?” she said with a twinkle in her eyes. She suddenly stood up and headed for the door, but before she went out, she turned and looked at me.

“And so that I can finally introduce you to Satou-kun. Let’s see what you think of him then,” she winked at me then left.

* * *

Umi must have noticed my unease as we finally entered her street. She took my hand and smiled at me as she led me into one of the houses down the road.

“Is this really necessary? I don’t really care about meeting him,” I murmured defiantly as I followed her, my face flushed as I stared at her hand clasped in mine.

“This won’t take too long, Maki,” she reassured as she let go of me then rang the doorbell. My back was to the door so I didn’t notice who answered, but I stiffened when I heard Umi call Satou-kun’s name, and I couldn’t help my irritation because she sounded so genuinely happy to see him.

“Maki,” she called to me, and I took a deep breath first before finally turning around. I stared. And stared. And stared a bit more.

“Maki, this is Satou-kun. What do you think?” I heard Umi ask, and at that moment, I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry for being so ridiculous in the first place.

“S-satou-kun?” Umi held in her arms a handsome baby boy, probably not more than two years old with red hair almost the same as mine, who was looking at me intently with brown eyes a few shades darker than Umi’s. The baby gave me a toothy grin then laughed as Umi tickled him softly.

“Satou-kun, Maki-oneechan wants to apologize for being silly because she was jealous of you.” I blushed heavily at that, but, before I could form a retort, she handed him to me when Satou-kun reached out. I carefully held him, and, I got to admit, he really was adorable! I looked up and saw Umi and who I assumed was Satou-kun’s mother smiling at me. I blushed even more and slightly turned away.

“So this is the famous Nishikino Maki-san. We’re glad to finally meet you. Umi-san has talked highly about you. Umi-san, you weren’t joking when you said that Satou-kun does look like the two of you combined,” she said casually, and I swore my face just got redder at what she just insinuated so I hid my face behind the happy baby I was holding. I could see Umi blushing a bit, too, but she just laughed it off.

“Well, we won’t take up most of your time today. We need to do something school related, so I’ll just visit again some other time. I just wanted to introduce Maki to Satou-kun.”

“Come and visit anytime, dears. Satou-kun is very happy to have lots of big sisters to play with.” I almost reluctantly gave Satou-kun back to his mother, but before letting go, she leaned in to me.

“Don’t worry, Maki-san. It’s still way too early for this little one to steal Umi-san from you,” she whispered then winked at me subtly. I couldn’t remember a time when my face was flushed as heavily as in that moment, but at least Umi didn’t comment on it until we arrived at her house. I dropped my things beside her study table and glared at her.

“Don’t even think about it,” I said as I sat on her bed, arms and legs crossed, and turned away, resolute on not speaking to her for the rest of the day. I felt her gaze on me which made me blush again.

“Never thought you’d lose your composure over a baby, Maki. I certainly misjudged you,” she said, trying to contain her laughter. I just groaned and went to lock myself in her bathroom for a while as I composed myself. Maybe in a few years I’d also be able to laugh this off, but right now, strangling my friends for baiting me was on top of my priority list.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don’t know why I never posted this one when I deemed it complete years ago! I apologize for being non-existent for how many years, but such is life, my friends. Hope you enjoy this simple read of mine! ^_^


End file.
